


We Have Eternity In This Moment (Coda 3x15)

by RavensCAT



Series: 9-1-1 Season 3 Codas [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s03e15 Eddie Begins, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e15 Eddie Begins, coda 3x15, eddie begins, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: After seeing how scared Buck had been when the tunnel collapsed on him in the news the next day, Eddie pulls a Fast and Furious on Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Season 3 Codas [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511429
Comments: 22
Kudos: 340





	We Have Eternity In This Moment (Coda 3x15)

**Author's Note:**

> So I had have of this written ages ago and wrote the other half today. Hope y'all enjoy and dw I will eventually make my way through all the codas I have left.

“Eddie! Baby!” Buck runs to Eddie’s side as people make a clearing for him. “Fuck!” He grabs his boyfriend’s arm as Eddie falls to the floor.

Buck pulls him up, staring at him in awe. 

“Eddie,” he says again softly, not believing his boyfriend was really in his arms.

“Let’s get you checked up buddy, so we can get you home,” Hen says, holding him up from behind. 

“I got a show and tell Friday, I can’t miss it,” Eddie huffs out.

He gives Buck a shaky smile and Buck grips him tighter helping him to the back of the ambulance. He gets Eddie’s top layers off as Hen and Chim check him over. He grabs the emergency blanket and wraps it around him, putting an arm around his shoulder to help warm him up. Eddie’s teeth are chattering as he leans into Buck’s warmth. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay, babe. You scared the shit out of me,” Buck whispers as Hen checks his blood pressure.

“I’m sorry,” Eddie replies through chattering teeth.

“I thought I was the one to make impulsive stupid decisions, not you.”

“I… couldn’t just leave... Hayden down there. He’s just a kid.”

“I know. I know baby and I’m so proud of you.” Buck kisses the top of Eddie’s head.

“How is he?”

“He’s okay, he’s cold and a bit scared but he’s okay. He’s with his mom right now. They’re taking him to the hospital for observation.”

“Thank god.” 

“No, thank you, Eddie. You saved him. You got him out. I love you so much.” Buck tugs Eddie closer. 

*

That night Buck lets Christopher sleep with them in their bed. He knows Eddie needs it. Buck himself needs it. All through the night Buck keeps an eye on Eddie as he sleeps, holding his son tightly against his chest. Buck’s body is always in contact with Eddie, whether it be his hand or his legs tangled with Eddie’s. He needs to know that Eddie is okay and that he’s here with him and Christopher. 

Seeing the tunnel collapse in front of his eyes while Eddie was still stuck down there was the scariest moment of his life. Even worse than the truck and tsunami accidents. All he could think about was how he was going to tell Christopher that his dad is gone and never coming back, about how he was going to have to keep going without Eddie by his side. That he had to get Eddie out, no matter what. Even if it means digging with his hands. 

He fingers tighten around Eddie’s arm. Eddie twitches in his sleep and Buck forces himself to loosen his grip. 

*

The next morning, Buck and Christopher quietly make their way out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Buck helps Christopher get dressed for school and makes him breakfast. Carla comes to pick up Christopher for school. Buck would have dropped him off himself but he doesn’t want to leave Eddie alone. After kissing Christopher goodbye he goes back to the bedroom to see that Eddie is still asleep. 

He slips back under the covers and Eddie’s curls around his back immediately. Buck smiles softly pulling Eddie’s arm tighter across his waist. He feels Eddie press a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

“G’mornin’,” Eddie mumbles, voice rough.

“Morning, baby, how are you feelin’?” Buck asks.

“A little sore but I’m okay. Thanks for getting Chris ready.” 

“Of course.” Buck flips over so he’s facing Eddie. He cups his face leaning closer.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Buck whispers.

Eddie closes his eyes leaning into the touch. 

“Me too. I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving you both.” 

Buck tangles his legs with Eddie’s moving closer. He doesn’t even want to think about losing Eddie again. 

“I’m not going to lie, I went to a pretty dark place down there but the thoughts of you and Chris kept me going, kept me fighting long enough to get back to you.” 

“You wanna talk about it?” Buck asks, running his thumb over Eddie’s stubbly jaw.

“Not really,” Eddie murmurs.

“Okay. Breakfast?” Buck asks.

Eddie nods. 

Buck presses a quick kiss to Eddie’s lips before slipping out of bed and making his way into the kitchen. Eddie freshens up and joins him fifteen minutes later. 

*

They spend the day taking it easy, mostly laying around on the couch watching movies. Buck has been a lot more clingy and Eddie’s doesn’t mind. In fact, he takes comfort in it. 

Around 3:30 Carla comes home with Christopher. She drops him off and checks in with Eddie before leaving again. 

Buck helps Christopher change his clothes and makes them a quick snack before they snuggle back on the couch, Christopher in between the two of them. An hour later Christopher goes off to do his homework and Buck gets busy making dinner. Eddie changes the channel to the news. They’re showing the coverage of last night and Eddie straightens up. They show the point where the tunnel had collapsed, Eddie still inside. Eddie makes out Buck running over to the hole and digging with his bare hands, the cameraman zooms into Buck and Bobby. Bobby pulls Buck back, his head on Bobby’s lap as he cries. 

Eddie’s heart clenches. He had no idea that Buck was so worried about him. He gets off the couch and goes to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Buck’s waist from behind. Buck presses back into him. 

“You okay?” Buck asks.

Eddie nods, pressing a kiss between Buck’s shoulder blades. “Yeah,” he mumbles. “You were really worried about me?” 

Buck frowns turning in Eddie’s arms. 

“What do you mean?”

“When the tunnel collapsed?” Eddie’s thumb rubs the skin on Buck’s hip under his shirt. “I saw the coverage on the news.”

Buck lets out a shaky sigh. “Yeah, scariest fucking moment of my life.” He cups the back of Eddie’s neck, playing with the short hairs there. “I thought you were gone. That I would never get to see you again. That I lost it all before it even began. Hell, we haven’t even gotten married yet which would mean I would also lose Christopher.” 

Eddie pulls back slightly so he can look at Buck properly. “You want to get married?” 

Buck flushes. “I mean… yeah… eventually.” 

“You would want to marry me?” Eddie asks again like he can’t believe that someone like Buck would want to marry someone like him. 

“Yeah, Eddie, of course I would marry you. In a heartbeat, if you asked.” 

“Let’s go.” Eddie grabs Buck’s hand, turning the stove off and yelling for Christopher.

“Wait, what are you doing? Eddie? Where are we going.” 

Eddie doesn’t reply. He just grabs his wallet and keys and yells for Christopher again. 

“Chris, mijo, come on!” 

Christopher makes his way out of his room into the living room. 

“What’s going on, dad?” he asks. 

“We’re going somewhere, c’mon,” Eddie says.

“Where?” Christopher asks. 

Eddie smiles to himself. It’s amazing how much Buck and Christopher resemble each other, not only in looks but in personality and behaviours as well. 

“I’ll tell you in the car.” 

“Okay.” Christopher gets his shoes on and they walk out to Eddie’s truck. 

Ten minutes later they are pulling up to the church his abuela and tía frequent regularly. 

“Eddie, what are we doing here?” Buck asks, because honestly if Eddie suddenly had a religious awakening after being trapped down in that tunnel then he’s all for it but he would like to know what he’s getting into. 

“We’re getting married.” 

Buck nearly chokes on his spit.

“What?!”

“What do you say, Buck? Wanna marry me?” Eddie asks with a cheeky smile. 

“You don’t have a concussion, do you? Delayed reaction or whatever?” Buck asks, peering into his eyes.

Eddie rolls his eyes, still smiling. “No, now what do you say? C’mon, Buck, this job we do? Who knows when it’ll claim us, at least this way we don’t have to worry about what ifs. You want to marry me, I want to marry you, so why wait?” 

Buck ponders for a while, still wondering if Eddie’s hit his head, until Christopher pipes up from the backseat. 

“Say ‘yes’! I want you to be my dad!” Christopher says.

A small smile appears on Buck’s face. “Two against one, who am I to deny?” 

Eddie leans in and kisses him before they get out and walk into the church. 

Eddie makes his way over to the priest while Buck carries Christopher in. 

Buck watches as Eddie talks with the priest pointing at him. Finally the priest nods and Eddie beams at him before making his way back to Buck.

“You ready for this?” Eddie asks.

Buck smiles and nods as they walk to the front. Buck helps Christopher sit down before reaching out and grasping the hands Eddie is holding out for him. 

The priest begins and Buck can’t help the tears that fill his eyes. 

“The rings?” he asks. 

Eddie looks at the priest before looking at Buck, realizing he doesn’t have any rings. 

Buck lets out a chuckle knowing how spontaneous this is, of course Eddie doesn’t have rings. 

A thought hits Eddie as he reaches up and unclasps his St. Christopher’s necklace. He holds it up for the priest. 

“Will this do?” he asks. 

The priest nods, taking it from him and wrapping it around one of their joined hands. 

Buck laughs. “You pulling a Fast and Furious on me?” he asks. 

Eddie chuckles. “We don’t exactly have rings, mi amor. Besides, you love those movies.” 

“Hell yeah I do and you. I love you.” 

“Do you two have any vows you prepared?” the priest asks. 

They didn’t, of course they didn’t. They didn’t exactly know they were going to get married today. 

So Eddie does the next best thing, knowing how much Buck loves the Fast and Furious saga as well as how much he enjoys being sappy.

“We have eternity in this moment. You will never be alone again,” he whispers.

A tear makes its way down Buck’s cheek and Eddie wipes it away. 

“I vow, wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight,” Buck finishes.

Eddie pulls Buck in kissing him hard and fierce. 

“I love you so much, Evan. Forever.” 

“Forever.” 

They may have been movie lines but they come from the heart. They both know it and they both mean it. 

“I now pronounce you married,” the priest says. 

They beam at one another. Christopher cheers making his way over to them. Buck picks him up and holds him in between them. They both lean in and kiss Christopher’s cheeks. 

Eddie turns to the priest.

“Thank you, Father,” he says. 

“You’re welcome, my son. Have a blessed marriage.” 

*

On the way home Buck fingers the necklace that’s now around his neck. 

“You know, everyone is going to kill us for getting married without telling them,” Buck says. 

Eddie reaches over and puts a hand on his thigh. Buck covers his hand with his own. 

“I’m sure they’ll understand. Besides, Athena and Bobby did it first,” Eddie says.

Buck laughs quietly, trying not to wake a now sleeping Christopher. 

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Eddie says, tangling his fingers with Buck’s and lifting their hands to kiss the back of Buck’s hand. 

Buck’s eyes are full of light as he looks at Eddie. 

“Me too.”

*

A couple days later, at their reception party, Christopher makes his way over to Buck.

“Buck!” 

Buck kneels down to his level. “Hey buddy, what do you have there?” he asks, pointing to the envelope in Christopher’s hands. 

“I have a present for you.”

“Oh?” Buck looks up at Eddie who is standing behind Christopher. He smiles and nods at Buck to take the envelope.

Buck grabs it from Christopher and opens it. His eyes fill with tears as he looks at the adoption papers in his hands. 

“You’re serious?” He looks at Christopher who nods and then looks at Eddie who also nods. 

“If anything happens to me, I don’t want anyone to be able to take our son away from you.” 

He pulls Christopher into a hug before standing up so Eddie can wrap his arms around the both of them. 

“So what do you say? You officially want to be Christopher’s other dad?” Eddie asks.

“Of course I do, you know I do.” 

Eddie smiles and kisses him. 

Their family cheers around them, coming up to congratulate both of them once again. 

Eddie smiles, his life was perfect. They really have eternity in this moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> askjdhasfakjshda
> 
> Kudos are love  
> Comments keep me going
> 
> Send me prompts and scream at me on tumblr --> [bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/)  
> Ask Eddie questions here --> [askeddiediaz-118](https://askeddiediaz-118.tumblr.com)
> 
> Join us on the Buddie Discord --> [Link](https://discord.gg/FKx2PpZ)


End file.
